owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Ako Hyakuya
was one of the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage. Appearance Ako was a small child who had short brown hair with two side pigtails held with yellow bobbles and brown eyes. As "livestock", she wore a dark choker with a tag and a sleeveless one piece dress with a hood. The dress had a design on the eyelet and black lining. She wore dark wrist bands on her both hands, and like the rest of the children, Ako didn't wear any footwear. Anime: Livestock wear shoes in the anime. Personality Ako seemed to be a happy and cheerful girl in her interaction with others. She also noticed that Yu was not eating and asked why and cheerfully announced that she also wanted a birthday when Taichi mimicked Kōta's announcement that today was his. History At some point in her life, her parents abandoned her at the Hyakuya Orphanage which was run by the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, a religious organization infamous for its cruel experimentation on orphans. Story Events of 2016 Prologue Shortly after Yu's arrival at the orphanage, the director suddenly began to bleed from her nose and mouth and collapsed to the ground. The adults perished, Third Progenitor Krul Tepes led the vampire invasion on Tokyo. For the next four years, the orphans survived as livestock for the vampires in the vampire capital of Sanguinem, which is located under Kyoto. She is happy to see Yu return to their home in the vampire city, and shares the news of what Akane is preparing. On their way out of Sanguinem she is in awe of the view of the city and asks Mika where are they going, and why they will be saying goodbye to this world. Arriving at the exit, it is revealed as a trap by Ferid Bathory who begins his murder of the orphans by draining Ako of her blood first. Relationships Orphans Yūichirō Hyakuya Her older family member in the Hyakuya Orphanage, Ako was holding Mika's hand being part of the first people to introduce themselves to Yu, smiling as they did so. She listens as Yu explains his background to them including the loss of his parents, and watches inquisitively to see whether Yu would accept Mika's offer of friendship. Living together in a place in Sanguinem, Ako is pleased to see that Yu has returned home going to the door to greet him. She excitedly shares details of a big surprise in the kitchen. When eating the surprise curry Ako notices and asks why Yu is not eating anything, asking if he is not hungry. When leaving Sanguinem she holds onto Yu's arm when Ferid appears. Mikaela Hyakuya She holds Mika's hand as she joins him in introducing himself to Yu when he first arrived at the orphanage. In Sanguinem, when Taichi asks why Mika is not there for dinner, Ako asks if he does not like curry. On the way out of the city she asks Mika where are they going. Fumie Hyakuya Having lived together at the orphanage, Ako joins Fumie in greeting Yu at the door when he arrives back in their new home in Sanguinem. Taichi Hyakuya A boy appearing more similar in age to herself, they lived together in Sanguinem where they both greeted Yu home. They sat beside one another when eating and like the rest of their family they were close. Kōta Hyakuya Ako was with Kōta and Mika as the first orphans to introduce themselves to Yu when he arrived at the orphanage. In the sleeping quarters in Sanguinem they were beside one another. Vampires Ferid Bathory She comes across him when she tries to leave Sanguinem and is the first to be murdered by the vampire noble in a trap where he drains her of her blood. Gallery Trivia *Ako 「亜子」 means "next child" with 「亜」 meaning "next" and 「子」 meaning "child". * Hyakuya 「百夜」 means "hundred nights." * She was the first orphan, who was killed by Ferid, once the Hyakuya family wanted escape from the vampire city. * After Mika, she was the second orphan of her family, their blood was sucked by Ferid Bathory. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights